


heavy rotation

by citadis



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, inspired by... all that on weekly idol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 20:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citadis/pseuds/citadis
Summary: Or, a lesson on how to get Park Jisung to never touch your bed again.





	heavy rotation

**Author's Note:**

> well...this was unexpected. I have been pretty annoyed with my work ethic then this wrote itself in like 2 hours... barely edited, enjoy :^)

“You liked it when I touched you, didn’t you?” Jaemin taunted. “Complaining and whining, but I could feel you shiver under my hands.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes. He was against the door of Jaemin’s dorm room, having come back with them after the Weekly Idol recording.

“We both know how excited you were to get your hands on me,” Donghyuck countered. Hands on Jaemin’s shoulders, he leaned forward to whisper in his ear: “It’s been so long, hasn’t it, Nana?” 

Jaemin took a hesitant breath, which made Donghyuck smile. “Only brave enough to touch me during a stupid variety game,” he continued. “When I’ve seen the way you’ve been looking at me for the past month.” Donghyuck backed away, to see Jaemin with a sly smile. Donghyuck’s confidence faltered there for a second. He knew how Jaemin was. 

“I’m glad you noticed,” Jaemin said, moving forward to pin Donghyuck against the wall further. Jaemin, never the one to not have the upper hand. “You thought about me then, you wanted me to touch you.” Donghyuck looked away, face getting pink. He did. He had thought about the touches they had briefly shared a while back, in a moment of weakness for both of them. And Jaemin’s looks had been obvious, as they were intended to be. Everyday had Donghyuck wishing that the younger would finally break the tension and do _ something _ – he would never tell Jaemin that, though. 

“And why _ not _ wait until the recording? Making you flustered like that on camera was priceless,” Jaemin shrugged. “So, do you want me to touch you, Haechan-ah?” Jaemin whispered into Donghyuck’s ear, mirroring the latter’s move from earlier. His hands ghosted over Donghyuck’s hips, and after a moment, Donghyuck grabbed and pushed them away.

“You had your chance to put your hands on me earlier,” Donghyuck explained. He caught Jaemin’s eyes widening for a split second. Smoothly, Donghyuck slid his hands up the other’s shirt to grab on his waist. “Isn’t it fair that I get a chance to make the stakes equal?” Jaemin smiled widely at the shorter boy, a mischievous glint in his eye. Donghyuck knew that Jaemin wouldn’t push back to this, now.

But, despite maintaining his confidence, Donghyuck knew somewhere in the back of his mind that Jaemin would still be having his way with him. Either now, or later on.

Donghyuck removed his hands from under Jaemin’s shirt, and gestured with his eyes and a nod of his head to the bed. Before following Donghyuck’s instruction, Jaemin quickly reached behind him to lock the bedroom door, then winked back at him and made his way to the bed.

Donghyuck was glad Jaemin remembered the door. He had no intention to traumatize Jaemin’s poor roommate, Jisung. It would be enough that the other members in the dorm would probably be able to hear them – but they could deal with that. It was Jaemin who lived at this dorm, after all, and therefore Jaemin who wouldn’t hear the end of it from the members. 

He looked back to the bed – twin size, as always, and the bottom of a bunk bed. Donghyuck was used to the squeeze, though. Jaemin was sitting cross legged, leaning back on his arms, and raised his eye at Donghyuck.

“C’mon, ‘Hyuckie, I don’t have all day,” Jaemin leered. Donghyuck rolled his eyes, moving to the bed and sitting down at the edge. He grabbed Jaemin’s chin, bringing his face closer.

“Nana, we both know how long you would wait to get your hands on me,” Donghyuck teased. _ To get me _. 

Donghyuck released the other from his grip, and moved to straddle him after he stretched out his legs. Once seated on Jaemin’s lap, he made fast and easy work of grabbing the hem of the other’s shirt and pulling it over his head. 

“Eager to see me, Haechannie?” Jaemin said, smug smile plastered on his face.

“Yes,” Donghyuck admitted, shrugging, before quickly pushing Jaemin down and planting a kiss on his mouth. He could feel Jaemin smiling into it, and he knew how much satisfaction the other was getting out of it, even though he was seemingly the one being bossed around. Hands on Jaemin’s chest, his first order of business was pinching one of his nipples. It was Donghyuck’s turn to smile into the kiss when he felt Jaemin gasp a little bit at the touch.

He loved to just run his hands over Jaemin’s body, relished the feeling of strong, firm, muscles below the skin. Donghyuck had mentioned a while back during a broadcast that Jaemin had _ washboard abs _, a fact that was still true. Hands on Jaemin’s chest (his pecs were quite well developed now too, Donghyuck noted), he pushed himself up a little bit to break the kiss. All he heard was panting from himself, and the boy below him. 

After a moment, he sat up to take in the view. Jaemin, lips red, panting lightly, but still with a smug look (Jaemin, never the one to not have the upper hand – he would not show his arousal easily).

“Like what you see, Donghyuck-ah?” Jaemin asked, obviously self-satisfied with the effect he had on the other. Donghyuck just rolled his eyes, before positioning himself in a place to undo Jaemin’s belt, who raised his eyebrows. “_ Off _,” Donghyuck mumbled, tugging at Jaemin’s pants, serving only to make the younger’s smile even bigger. 

“Of course,” Jaemin replied, as Donghyuck moved off of Jaemin so the other was free to remove the garment. Getting off the bed and standing up for a moment, Donghyuck realized how hot his body was, how he could feel his heart pounding. Jaemin really got him all types of bothered. 

Turning around, Jaemin was lying on the bed in his boxers, staring right at Donghyuck with eyes lidded. Donghyuck felt his heart rate quicken even more as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

“I know the deal is supposed to be that you’re in control, Haechan-ah, but won’t you take something off?” Jaemin said, draping himself over Donghyuck’s back. His voice soft, the voice he used when he wanted something. “You must be getting so _ hot _, Donghyuckie.”

And well, who was Donghyuck to say no?

Jaemin fingered the hem of Donghyuck’s shirt, and he lifted his arms while the former lifted it off him. A shiver passed through his body without it, and another one when Jaemin put his arms around him from the back, fingertips ghosting over the skin of his chest. 

“So beautiful,” Jaemin whispered, soft, into Donghyuck’s ear. Another shiver. Finally, as hard it was, Donghyuck grabbed Jaemin’s arm and pulled it over his head, releasing himself from the other’s grip.

“Didn’t you just say I was the one in control, Nana?” Donghyuck said with a disapproving shake of the head, facing Jaemin now. As always, Jaemin’s shit-eating grin was bigger than ever. Donghyuck swiftly pushed Jaemin down and straddled him, resuming their earlier position. To his satisfaction, he could feel Jaemin’s growing hardness underneath him. He moved around a little bit on his lap, before looking back up at the younger with a smug smile. Jaemin swallowed. 

Changing positions again, Donghyuck got off of Jaemin and opted to lie beside him, propped up on his side with his arm. The other hand, drifting up and down Jaemin’s body, occasionally reaching up to pinch a nipple. It was the younger’s turn to shiver at the touch. 

After a minute, Donghyuck leaned in to plant a chaste kiss to Jaemin’s lips. Ghosting over the bulge in the other’s boxers with his fingers, he asked in a soft voice, “Now, Nana, what do you want to do?”

Jaemin turned his head, looking at Donghyuck. “Let me touch you,” Jaemin whispered, voice not saturated in smugness for the first time, “Please.”

_ Who was Donghyuck to say no? _

Donghyuck quickly rid himself of his shorts, and before he knew it, Jaemin’s hand was down his boxers and around his dick. The sound Donghyuck was sure to reach the ears of his bandmates, a thought that quickly left his mind as Jaemin continued to touch him. Jaemin leaned over, licking into Donghyuck’s mouth for a moment before dragging his mouth down his neck.

It was hot, Jaemin and Donghyuck’s bodies squished into the small bed. At this point, Donghyuck was panting, whining every other second from the touch. He had managed to shimmy his boxers down his legs for Jaemin’s access. For all that it was supposed to be Donghyuck’s moment to be in control of Jaemin, he made it pretty far before Jaemin inevitably had his way. 

“_Jaemin _,” Donghyuck whined, voice high. Jaemin smiled against the older’s neck. In his mind, that meant he had won. Now, Jaemin let go of Donghyuck, with him instantly whining at the lack of friction.

“C’mon, baby, didn’t you say you were going to touch me?” Jaemin said, voice satisfied. Donghyuck groaned, desperate for release at this point, his dick red and neglected now. He knew that Jaemin didn’t care that much about getting off, he just wanted to see Donghyuck desperate. But he wouldn’t give in: he would see it through, instead of begging for Jaemin to make him come _ now _. 

Donghyuck sat up, nudged Jaemin’s legs apart and took his spot there. He knew his mouth’s capabilities: this was the fastest way to Jaemin’s release, thus the fastest way to have Jaemin touch him again. He knew Jaemin was smiling down at him, so he made sure to make the show good. Peeling his boxers back, revealing Jaemin’s dick, the tip slick with pre-come. Donghyuck licked his lips – it had been a while since he had sucked someone off, let alone Jaemin. 

He looked up at Jaemin through his eyelashes, taking just the head into his mouth and giving it a good lick before coming off and planting a soft kiss right on the tip. He got some satisfaction when he felt a shiver pass through Jaemin, his thighs quivering the tiniest bit. Another kiss to the tip of Jaemin’s cock, before Donghyuck swallowed him down. He had missed the feeling, the weight of a dick in his mouth, poking at the back of his throat, and he forgets all about his neglected dick.

After a bit, he comes off again to suckle at the head, pre-come readily coming out. Looking up, Jaemin is still staring down at him.

“Like what you see, Nana?” Donghyuck said, voice flirty. Before he could go back to sucking on the head, Jaemin reached down and touched Donghyuck’s lips, now more swollen and red.

“I love it,” Jaemin replied. Both of them smiled at each other, before Donghyuck went back down, licking a wet strip on the underside of Jaemin’s dick. Finally, he wrapped a hand around the length to stroke him, circling the tip with his tongue.

It isn’t long before Jaemin is whispering Donghyuck’s name. Donghyuck kept his lips to the head of Jaemin’s cock, stroking him until he finally comes. The sound Jaemin makes is the loudest he’s made since they began, a low groan, his head thrown back. After a quick recovery, he looked down to see Donghyuck with a smug smile, Jaemin’s come across his thick lips. 

Before he knew it, Donghyuck was being pulled up by Jaemin and their lips smashed together in a kiss, made more wet by the come covering Donghyuck’s, and now both of their mouths. Practically lying on top of Jaemin, Donghyuck finally received some much-needed friction. He let out a loud, breathy moan, into Jaemin’s mouth. Jaemin laughed into the kiss, Donghyuck pushing himself up with his arms.

“Okay, let’s take care of you now,” Jaemin said with a laugh, moving Donghyuck so that he was lying down, Jaemin next to him, mirroring their position from earlier. Donghyuck took a deep breath. Not expecting it, Jaemin pinched a nipple _ hard _ , causing him to let out an embarrassing squeal. His eyes widened. The rest of them _ definitely _heard that. 

Donghyuck looked to Jaemin to, as expected, see him with a huge smile on his face. Knowing him, he probably wanted the others to hear them. He continued running his fingers over Donghyuck’s chest, and he was more than frustrated at this point.

“Just make me come, Jaemin, please,” Donghyuck whined. His voice was strained, and it probably sounded pathetic. He was begging, which was exactly what Jaemin wanted. Jaemin really had had his way with him. 

And, with no warning, Jaemin finally touched him, stroking slowly before quickening the pace. Donghyuck was whining quietly all the while. He was so sensitive and had been waiting for too long, that it was only about a minute before Donghyuck came over Jaemin’s hand, and his own stomach. Panting, he reached a hand around the back of Jaemin’s neck to bring them together for a short kiss. 

After breaking apart, Jaemin manages to produce a cloth to wipe Donghyuck’s stomach clean. Once they’re all cleaned up, they both staying lying down, crammed into the twin bed. 

“That was good,” Donghyuck spoke up after a few minutes of silence. 

Before Jaemin could agree, a knock on the door. 

“I’m going to berate you guys to no _ fucking _ end later, but right now Jisung has to get something from your _ shared _ room, so please cover up so that he’s not scarred, thanks,” Renjun’s voice came from the other side of the door. The two of them in the bed turned to each other, smiling and giggling, before Jaemin pulled the blanket over them.

“Jisung-ah you can come in now!” Jaemin called. A moment later, the door opened and Jisung walked in, hand still covering his eyes, before taking it away.

Donghyuck didn’t dare look at him, instead turned towards the wall, but it was obvious he was there. Jaemin on the other hand, was lying turned towards Jisung. The maknae shook his head at Jaemin, quickly retrieving what he needed and making his way back to the door.

“Hyung, know that I am never sleeping in your bed again,” Jisung said, standing in the threshold, not looking back at his two hyungs. He closed the door behind him, leaving the two of them by themselves again.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments/etc are appreciated!! lets go jaemdong nation


End file.
